That Place Between Sleep and Awake
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: "You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." Jason is lost in a world of nightmares, and only one person can save him.
1. Nightmares and New Faces

AN: This takes place a couple of weeks after TLH. The quote in the summery is from Hook, a really amazing movie. I own nothing.

Jason woke from a particularly nasty nightmare. He couldn't remember it completely, something about a sea of fire and huge giants. He knew it was about his quest and saving the world, but something was off, like he was missing a big piece of the puzzle.

Jason looked out to the orange red sky. The sun was just starting to rise and some satyrs could be seen playing volleyball. Jason stood from Thaila's little spot he had been sleeping in and stretched.

How long had he'd been here? A couple of week's maybe? Jason wasn't really paying attention to the time all he knew was that the longer he was here the worst the nightmares were getting.

He had tried to explain them to Piper, but she didn't really understand. She tried to tell him that he was just nervous about leading the quest and everything was going to be alright. Anytime she said this Jason couldn't help but believe her, but then night would come and the nightmares would be ten times worst. So Jason went to the next person he could get good advice from, Annabeth.

Annabeth wasn't much help since she was too busy making plans to rescue Percy. When Jason told her about his nightmares she said that since they were demigod's they would always have nightmares, which didn't really help keep them away.

So Jason decided just to endure the bad dreams and hope maybe when they rescued Percy he'd have some insight on them.

Jason got dressed and walked out of his cabin, avoiding his dad's stare, and walked down to the beach hoping that the memory of his latest nightmare would disappear.

When he got to the beach, Jason noticed a girl lying in the sand. She appeared to be about a year younger then Jason with hair as yellow as the sun and her skin was the same color as the sand she lied on. She was also fast asleep.

Jason was about to turn around to avoid talking to the girl. As far as he knew he had never seen her before and something about her unsettled him. But before he could take on step back she spoke in a soft sleepy kind of voice, "I don't mind if you are here as well."

Jason didn't know how to reply so she kept talking, "You're Jason aren't you? The boy from the Roman camp?"

"How did you know that?" Jason asked. The girl just continued to lie in the sand. Finally she spoke in a voice no louder than a whisper, "I see many things in dreams."

Then she sat up and Jason noticed something else about her. Her eyes were a beautiful blue. The exact shade as the ocean, bright and knowing but soft and tired looking. When you looked into her eyes you couldn't help but feel sleepy too.

"You're one of Hypnos' kids aren't you?" Jason asked her. She nodded her head then lied back down to the sand, falling asleep once more.

Once the girl fell asleep, Jason turned around and ran as quickly as he could from the beach, putting enough distance as possible from him and that girl. Something about her was creepy and comforting at the same time.

While he was running, Jason didn't relize he ran right passed Piper when she ran in front of him, make him trip and fall on top of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He breathed, almost all the air in his lungs was gone from the sudden stop.

"Ha, it's ok it's my fault." Piper laughed from underneath him. Jason tried to get up but Piper had wrapped her arms around his shoulders to prevent him from moving.

"Um Piper I got to get up."

"Hmm…no you don't." She smiled beautifully and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft gently kiss but Jason could feel hunger and passion on her side of it. Usually he took advantage of that hunger but after meeting that girl, he felt like he was in a different world than everyone else.

"Is there something wrong?" Piper looked worried and a little annoyed at Jason for breaking the kiss.

"It's just the nightmares." Jason replied which wasn't totally false.

Piper was defiantly annoyed now. "Gods, when will they stop?" She pushed Jason off her and stood up.

"Oh I don't know Piper, let me just tell my brain to stop having bad dreams!" Jason yelled at her.

She winced like he had just poked her with a metal rod. "Look I'm sorry for yelling but I hate these nightmares as much as you do, but there's nothing I can do about them. Every time I sleep I have them."

Her eyes light up like the whole world just made sense, "That's it; we just have to go to a sleep expert!"

"You want me to go to a doctor? I'm sure they'll find something different in my nightmares as from normal people's nightmares."

"No stupid, we need to go to cabin fifteen."


	2. Life in Technicolor

AN. Thanks to those who review. I love reading reviews it's like opening presents on Christmas morning. Anyway to those who haven't guessed already, this isn't a normal Jason/Piper love story. It's a little bit different so if you're a hard core Jason/Piper shipper (do they have a cool nickname yet?) you may not like the next couple of chapters cause Jason gets a little confused. But there will be Jason/Piper goodness yet to come! Trying not to give too much away. Anyway I own nothing and never will!

Jason had only been to the Hypnos' cabin once before, when he first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The idea of going back didn't really make him jump for joy.

The cabin looked exactly the same. The branch still over the mantle dripping drops of Lethe into tin cups, the campers still snoozing in their bunks, the feeling of sleepiness washed over Jason and he almost clasped from it. Once he regained his balance, Jason started to walk over where Clovis was sleeping but Piper put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"What?"

"We're not here to see Clovis."

"Then who are we here to see?" Piper pointed to a girl sleeping in a bunk furthest away from them. With a jolt Jason realized it was the girl from the beach. Dread replaced the sleepiness and Jason said in barely a whisper, "Why her?"

If Piper realized something was wrong she didn't let on because she simply said, "She has the blanket." Then Jason saw a blue quilt that was laid across the girl's body.

"Um ok, what's a girl's blanket got to do with anything?"

"You'll see" Piper walked up to the girl and shook her shoulder, "Aislin! Aislin wake up!" The girl just rolled over and muttered something that Jason didn't understand, but Piper took a sharp intake of breath.

"She said something in Ancient Greek, didn't she?" Jason asked.

"Yea you didn't understand it did you?" Piper glanced up at Jason.

"No I didn't." Jason muttered. Piper looked back down at the girl.

"Come on Aislin." Piper shook her again and the girl woke up in a sleepy haze.

"Good morning." She said in that same soft sleepy voice, "How can I help you?" She smiled and Piper looked a little nervous, like she also got the feeling something about the girl was strange.

"Jason has been having bad dreams every night and I was wondering if we could borrow you're blanket for a little while so he can get a good night's sleep." Aislin looked from Piper to Jason with a bored yet knowing look on her face. There was one thing Jason knew about her, she stayed awake longer than her siblings.

"Yes he may." She sat up and pulled the blanket off of her. She then folded it up and walked over to the nearest empty bed, "You may sleep here Jason." Jason looked from Aislin to Piper who nodded encouragingly.

"Um I was just wondering how is a blanket going to help get rid of nightmares?" Jason was looking at Piper when he said this but it was Aislin who answered.

"It will help because that blanket was a gift from my father to my mother when I was born. He knew that when I became a teenager I would have trouble falling asleep, so he made that blanket for me to sleep with whenever I felt the need." She said quietly.

"So it helps you fall asleep?" Jason asked.

"And stay asleep." Aislin replied quickly.

"So it's perfect for you!" Piper looked excited or as excited as you could while trying to fight the urge to fall into a deep sleep.

"Um ok I guess we can try." Jason agreed but could see a huge whole in this plan; he got the feeling Aislin saw it to.

"Ok so go to sleep! I'll see you soon!" She quickly pecked him on the check and walked out of the room while Jason got into the comfortable bed.

"So I just lie down and go to sleep?" Jason asked as Aislin nodded, "Um I'm not sure if it will work but we can try."

Jason curled up under the blue blanket and started to feel comfortable and tired. Aislin kneeled next to him and placed her hand gingerly on his forehead.

"Sleep" She purred, "Sleep." Jason's eye lids started to feel heavy and he went in and out of darkness. Aislin's voice spoke softly in his ear _sleep, sleep_.

In Jason's dream he was swimming in a pool of different colors swirling around him. Jason swam around not really knowing what was up and what was down.

He swam for a while or maybe no time at all. It was hard to tell, but then he saw a girl in a beautiful black dress that looked like it had a rainbow of gems in it. They sparkled a thousand different colors.

As the girl got closer Jason started to notice things about her. She had blonde hair the color of the sun and fair skin. Then Jason realized that the girl was Aislin. Instead of feeling the normal dread he felt when he saw her, he was happy, like as long as she was around nothing bad could happen.

Aislin smiled as she swam right up to Jason. She didn't seem to be as sleepy and distance as she usually was. She seemed much more awake, she seemed much happier.

"Jason I'm glad you came." She smiled at him lovingly. He smiled back.

"I'm happy you're here too." She smiled wider at him and started to whisper "Sleep my darling, sleep" Then she closed the distance between them and kissed him gently on the lips.

When Jason woke up someone was in fact kissing him. He gasped and opened his eyes to see Piper a few inches away from his face.

She blushed and said "I'm sorry you just looked so peaceful sleeping there." Jason blushed too before glancing over at Aislin who was sleeping.

"It's ok. What time is it?" He smiled up at her.

"Oh dinner is about to start." Piper seemed happy to change the subject.

Then the conch blew signaling dinner, and Piper helped Jason out of the bed. Even though he felt well rested, Jason didn't want to leave this place. He wanted to forever be sleeping with Hypnos' kids, and that thought in itself scared Jason.


End file.
